Fuck You Tahm Bout
Fuck You Tahm Bout is a song by Chance off of 10 Day. Lyrics Intro 10 days? Are you for real? Are you serious? Fuck it then! Bridge Fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you tahm bout? Fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you tahm bout? Fuck you, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck you talm bout? Hook Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you, fuck you, nigga Fuck you talm, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck you talm Fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, nigga, fuck, fuck, fuck, talm, talm, talm 1 Nigga, fuck this whole school and everything you tahm 'bout Don't ask me for no I.D., bitch I fucking signed out Bitch I've been suspended, bitch I've been on timeout Waking up in grind mode and sleeping in a grindhouse So please don't hit my line 'bout the party trying to find out What time that shit going to start Or when it end, or who gone come out Or if I walked the stage I've been on stage since I could rhyme out Shows and shows and tapes Of trying to get my fucking lines out So please don't take my BIC out, my book out, my pick out My hair, my fucking big mouth, you dick head you dipped out Of class and now you shit out of luck, who fucking slick now And with them rhymes you written down I hope you get a mix down With a diss track from Ms. Rownd And my dick sack in this bitch mouth Give a five-hive to my teacher face And my principal that fist pound And now you gotta switch gowns We caught you, little rascal We got you throwing tantrums When you could've thrown a tassel, ahh Hook Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you, fuck you, nigga Fuck you talm, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck you talm Fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you talm bout? 2 Nigga you're a weakling, why you talking dealing? Like, "All my niggas flip birds!" Nigga, you're a wing-zing You ain't nothing but my seedling, I'll hang you from the ceiling And leave yo' little ass leaking, and leave yo' body stinking Dude yo' ass been drinking? Or you just wasn't thinking? I'll hit you with that 6-piece: bink, bink, bink, bink, bink, bink! I hear you're pockets jingling It's calling me like "ring, ring!" I'll choke you with your bling bling Then run faster than Tink Tink And all these goofies mad though Like, "Why he such a asshole?" And I ain't even mad yo, I'll stab you with a screwdriver That shit ain't even rhyme nigga I'm fucked up out my mind nigga I stay right off the '9 nigga That's where they try an' find a nigga Feeling froggy? Better timid up Harsh feelings gone, put 'em in a blunt Cause niggas don't wanna get bended up Stay talking but don’t send it up Used to send it up for my skinner lunch Save money niggas really won't spend a buck Gimme that cash, that ben what up Pockets keep that denim bruh like ahh Hook Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you, fuck you, nigga Fuck you talm, fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck you, nigga Fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you tahm bout? Nigga, fuck you, nigga, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you talm bout? Outro Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Fuck you talm bout? Category:10 Day Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles